Randal Hicks
Randal es un personaje que es el protagonista de Randal's Monday |First appearance=Randal's Monday Video game Mission 1 |Last appearance=Randal's Monday TV Series The Life and Death of Randal Hicks Appearances * Randal's Monday as the Protagonist he appears in all Missions * Randal's Monday 2 * Day 1 * Day 2 * Day 3 * Day 4 * Day 5 * Day 6 * Day 7 * Randal's Monday Movie * Protagonist in all Scenes * Randal's Monday TV Series * Season 1 * The Course 1 X 1 * Column is a Good Part of Goal 1 X 2 * The Tab 1 X 3 * Francis is Coming for a visit 1 X 4 * Movie Fashion 1 X 5 * The Eight Lives of Randal Hicks 1 X 6 * Scottish Accent 1 X 7 * Pocket book 1 X 8 * Tickets in Scranton 1 X 9 * Class Period 1 X 10 * Downward Lead 1 X 11 * Season 2 * Mature Run 2 X 1 * Majourity Drops 2 X 2 * Runners 2 X 3 * Going Home 2 X 4 * The Protagonist Report 2 X 5 * Losing the Word 2 X 6 * Cabinets 2 X 7 * Comic Book Catelog 2 X 8 * The Storm 2 X 9 * Truck Stop 2 X 10 * Who Is This 2 X 11 * Season 3 * Ordinary Sequency 3 X 1 * Cemetery Income 3 X 2 * Matt Pays Credit 3 X 3 * Distrbutions 3 X 4 * Underground Tunnel 3 X 5 * Port Authority Boat Office 3 X 6 * Patients Need 3 X 7 * Convention Tracing 3 X 8 * Hospital Ahead 3 X 9 * Getting Things Over 3 X 10 * Pile 3 X 11 Season 4 * Escapist 4 X 1 * Mystery of Randal 4 X 2 * Randal is Back 4 X 3 * Car Vision 4 X 4 * Movie Theatre Audiences 4 X 5 * Friends and Enemies 4 X 6 * Good Job Check 4 X 7 * Leading the Way 4 X 8 * Freeway Collison 4 X 9 * Scranton Shootout 4 X 10 * Escape From Scranton 4 X 11 * Season 5 * Car Gas Check 5 X 1 * Shades 5 X 2 * What Did you Do 5 X 3 * Fun Day 5 X 4 * Rich Family 5 X 5 * Confrence Call 5 X 6 * Out of Time 5 X 7 * The Shortest Distance 5 X 8 * Dark Penthouse 5 X 9 * Wind Chucked 5 X 10 * Losing Corruption 5 X 11 * Season 6 * Enough is Enough 6 X 1 * Orginization 6 X 2 * Pizza Stop 6 X 3 * Mail Post 6 X 4 * Legendary Kid 6 X 5 * Being a Teen 6 X 6 * Bullying is not allowed 6 X 7 * Threats Incoming 6 X 8 * Troublesome 6 X 9 * Running Off 6 X 10 * Bad Jobs 6 X 11 * Season 7 * Car Location 7 X 1 * Kahoot Game 7 X 2 * One More Visit to the Bar 7 X 3 * Imagniable 7 X 4 * Russian Mob Fight 7 X 5 * It's Time to do it 7 X 6 * Off Runner 7 X 7 * Woods in the Cabin 7 X 8 * Serial Killer location 7 X 9 * The Release Data 7 X 10 * The Life and Death of Randal Hicks 7 X 11 (Killed) Apariencia Randal Hicks es un tipo joven que tiene pelo (estilo puntas arriba) de color castaño claro. Tiene ojeras y usa una chaqueta negra con lineas rojas con una camiseta gris. Y tambien usa un pantalon azul con zapatos rojos. Personalidad Randal es un cleptomano, sociopata,inepto,etc segun la descripcion del juego. Randal es un tipo muy creido que se la pasa tratando de ser el gracioso incluso en las situaciones mas serias. Tambien se ve que esta dispuesto a robar y cualquier accion ilegal '' Robar niños no es mi estilo '' segun Randal tambien tiene sus limitaciones. Incluso si haces ciertas acciones en el juego el dice '' Si crees que eso es posible creo que deberias de apagar el juego y descansar un rato '' Lo cual en cierto modo ofende al jugador. Randal esta dispuesto a mentir y el dice que cuando se propone algo lo puede hacer. Tambien se ve que el fue muy egoista desde su infancia con su mejor amigo Matt. Y el casi nunca sonrie solo cuando realmente esta feliz,esta bromeando o se hace pasar por alguien mas. Tambien se ve que se limita a hablar con desconocidos y incluso a algunos rechaza a ayudarles. Relacciones Matt Matt es su mejor amigo pero se aprovecha de el. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Personajes Masculinos